Conventional containers allow for storage of various items. For example, bags allow parents of children to efficiently carry all items associated with children. These items can include bottles, formula, diapers, medicines, etc. Many bags are not compartmentalized. Thus, all contents within the bag are mixed. This bag configuration has a disadvantage to users in that specific items are not easily found amongst the combined items within the bag. Additionally, the mixing of items could negatively impact an individual product. For example, liquid medicines can spill within the bag, and thus ruin other items within the bag.
Parents and/or guardians of children are frequently under pressure to remember all items needed for their child or children. When going outside of the home, parents and/or guardians of children may find useful to have handy items such as bottles, formula, diapers, medicines, etc. in a centralized location—such as a baby bag. Due to parental pressures and time constraints, important items are frequently forgotten by parents and/or guardians when leaving their home. For example, a baby bag is generally stocked with a number of pampers to be used with their children. A disadvantage to conventional bags is that parents are not reminded as supplies of pampers or other items dwindle over the course of multiple trips. This can result in parents and/or guardians having to inconveniently purchase items—frequently at high costs. Additionally, this scenario has the disadvantage of having the child have to uncomfortably endure lengthy periods of time without the missing item. For example, a child may have to wear a soiled diaper for a prolonged period of time if a parent discovers that a pamper supply has dwindled to nothing.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a bag or container to alert a user of items missing from the bag at a time and location that will allow the user to add or replenish the missing item.